bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Poszukiwanie Przeszłych Dni
Poszukiwanie Przeszłych Dni jest nieukończonym opowiadaniem, po raz pierwszy opublikowanym na BIONICLEstory.com w 2010 roku i zarazem pierwszym po zakończeniu produkcji zestawów pierwszej generacji BIONICLE. Historia skupia się na grupie Toa poszukujących Wielkich Istot. Rozdział 1 - ...i to jest robota, którą Tahu kazał mi wam zlecić - powiedział Onua. - Nie będzie to łatwe. Nie wiem nawet, czy w ogóle możliwe. Ale ostatnią wolą Mata Nui było, abyś-- - My znaleźli Wielkie Istoty. Wiemy - przerwał Toa Orde. - Wyczytałem to w twoim umyśle, zanim zacząłeś mówić. Ale nie jestem jeszcze pewien, dlaczego akurat my. Toa Chiara strzeliła cienką wiązką elektryczności ze swego palca. Błyskawica uderzyła w kawałek metalu, na którym siedział Orde. Wstrząs sprawił, że wojownik zerwał się na nogi. - Mniej czytania w myślach - powiedziała Chiara. - Więcej słuchania. Orde ruszył w kierunku Chiary, jakby chciał rzucić pod jej adresem coś nieprzyzwoitego. Wstała, by się z nim spotkać. Onua westchnął, gotowy do uwolnienia trzęsienia ziemi, aby znowu usiedli na piasku. Nie musiał się tym przejmować. Trzeci obecny Toa, Zaria, wykonał gest i oboje Toa runęło ciężko na ziemię jak kamienie. - Siadajcie i bądźcie cicho - mruknął do nich Zaria. - Chcę tego posłuchać. Onua uśmiechnął się. Najwidoczniej włączenie Toa Żelaza do drużyny nie było wcale takim złym pomysłem. - Dziękuję ci - odrzekł. - Jak wiecie, Wielkie Istoty stworzyły Mata Nui, by ten któregoś dnia naprawił szkody wyrządzone na Spherus Magna. Udało mu się, a kiedy to zrobił, powiedział nam, że musi mieć pewność, że Wielkie Istoty wiedzą o wykonaniu przez niego misji. Wydaje się to być uzasadnione. Orde rzucił złowrogie spojrzenie ku Zarii. Wzruszając ramionami, Toa Żelaza uwolnił go z uścisku mocy kontrolującej metal. Orde podniósł się i zapytał: - Skoro to takie ważne, dlaczego Tahu tego nie zrobi? Onua nie wahał się odpowiedzieć. Mając do czynienia z Toa Psioniki, ukrywanie prawdy nie miało sensu. - Powiedzmy, że natrafiliśmy na pewne... problemy. Nauczenie Agori, by zapomnieli o latach konkurowania ze sobą i zaczęli pracować razem, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy największe zagrożenie wydaje się być zażegnane, zajmie sporo czasu. A ponadto, wielu z nich nie jest jeszcze pewnych, jak powinni się zachowywać w stosunku do Matoran. Chiara uwolniła się z mocy Orde, ale wciąż leżała na ziemi. Strzeliła wiązką błyskawicy w niebo, a ta po chwili rozdzieliła się i przybrała kształt Tahu Nuvy. - Więc Tahu negocjuje z nimi w imieniu nas wszystkich? - spytała. - Czy Gali nie lepiej by się do tego nadawała? Onua westchnął. - Gali jest zajęta własną misją - odparł. - Tahu pracuje z Ackarem i Kiiną, by rozwiązać spory. Wasza trójka natomiast na początek uda się na Bota Magna... a co potem, trudno powiedzieć. - Dlaczego my? Nie znamy się. Nigdy wcześniej nie współpracowaliśmy - przemówił Zaria, nie podnosząc wzroku znad ziemi. Onua skinął głową. Zaria miał rację. Minęły długie noce rozmów z Toa i Matoranami zanim on, Tahu i Gali dokonali wyboru. Orde, przede wszystkim ze względu na jego postawę - kiedyś użył swoich mocy, by uratować kilkunastu uwięzionych Matoran z rąk bandy Mrocznych Łowców. Matoranie uciekli; Orde nie. Został uratowany przez resztę swojej drużyny Toa, ale dopiero po trwających wiele dni przesłuchaniach. Tylko jego siła woli pozwoliła mu pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach. Chiara miała reputację samotniczki, niespotykaną u Toa Błyskawic. Jednak ona naprawdę nie potrzebowała drużyny. Lata temu, podczas inwazji Visoraków, samodzielnie zakradła się do obozu pająków i naelektryzowała Trutnie Kolonijne swoją mocą. Każdy kolejny Visorak, który przyszedł potem uzupełnić zapasy energii, doznawał wstrząsu. Pozbawione źródła pożywienia, Rahi musiały zacząć rozglądać się za innym. Chiara wykorzystała to, by wybijać je jeden po drugim, do czasu, aż wyeliminowała ponad pięćdziesiatkę. Co do Zarii, z nim sprawa miała się nieco inaczej. Był jednym z ostatnich żyjących Toa Żelaza, widział, jak większość jego braci zginęło z rąk Makuta. Jakimś cudem, udało mu się przetrwać czystkę, a nawet unicestwić jednego członka Bractwa. Było to konieczne, lecz tym samym złamał kodeks Toa, zakazujący zabijania. Mówiło się, że to doświadczenie pozostawiło w Zarii poczucie wyrzutka, w więcej niż jeden sposób. Chodziły słuchy, że zaczął rutynowo zabijać wrogów, ale nikt nie był pewien, czy to prawda. Jedyne, co było pewne, to fakt, że był dynamiczną osobą, kimś, kto potrzebował wyładować gdzieś swoją energię. Musiał dostać jakąś misję, więc Tahu zdecydował się dać mu jedną, taką, która będzie wyzwaniem nawet dla jego mocy. - Znamy cel - powiedziała Chiara. - Ale nie znamy miejsca. - Słuszna uwaga - przyznał Orde. - Nikt z nas nie oddalał się na więcej niż kilka kilomentrów od miejsca upadku Makuty. Nie wiemy, co leży pomiędzy nami a Wielkimi Istotami, gdziekolwiek one są. - Dlatego właśnie idę z wami. Troje Toa odwróciło się i ujrzało biało-opancerzonego Glatorianina zmierzającego w ich kierunku. Poruszał się z gracją weterana wojny, płynnym ruchem, o którym wszyscy wiedzieli, że mógł w każdej chwili momentalnie zmienić się w zabójczy cios. - To jest Gelu - oznajmił Orde, nim Glatorianin zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej. - Będzie naszym przewodnikiem, choć za bardzo się z tego powodu nie cieszy. Gelu zrobił trzy szybkie kroki i zatrzymał lodowy tasak na gardle Toa Psioniki. - Całkiem nieźle - powiedział Gelu. - Może jeszcze zgadniesz, co teraz zamierzam zrobić? Błyskawica zaskwierczała między nimi dwoma. - Jest za gorąco na walkę, chłopaki - wtrąciła Chiara. - Jeśli mamy iść, to chodźmy. Wolę to, niż gapić się cały dzień na Toa Wody przenoszące sprzęt z Metru Nui. Gelu uspokoił się. Tak jak Chiara, lubił pracować samotnie. Teraz miał być ich dowódcą. Onua nie powiedział mu, dlaczego został wybrany do tej roboty, być może Toa Ziemi sam nie wiedział... albo nie chciał, by Orde wyczytał to z jego umysłu. - Wasze wierzchowce są gotowe - zwrócił się Gelu do towarzyszy. - Mamy wystarczająco dużo zapasów na tydzień, potem będziemy ich szukać. Podczas podróży zobaczycie wiele dziwnych rzeczy. Poinformuję was, którymi będzie trzeba się martwić. - Słusznie - powiedziała Chiara, wstając i strzepując piasek ze swojej zbroi. - Ale kto nam powie, kiedy będziemy musieli się martwić o ciebie? ---- Gdzie indziej... Angonce stłumił w sobie strach. Na tym etapie, panika nie mogła przynieść niczego dobrego. Musiał być spokojny i przeanalizować punkt po punkcie całą sytuację. Może wtedy znajdzie odpowiedzi. Kiedy on i pozostałe Wielkie Istoty tworzyły robota Mata Nui, ich plan był prosty. Mata Nui miał wrócić, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, połączyć fragmenty Spherus Magna, a potem się wyłączyć. Ani on, ani ludzie w nim, którzy czuwali nad jego sprawnością, nie mieli być potem do niczego potrzebni. Niektóre Wielkie Istoty chciały co prawda utrzymać kilka z nich w nienaruszonym stanie i nakazać im pracować, innych użyć jako materiały do wykorzystania w nowych projektach. Nikt jednak nie opowiadał się za tym, żeby Toa, Matoranie i im podobni biegali wolno po Spherus Magna. Bądź co bądź, nie byli oni samodzielnymi istotami z prawem do życia i wolności. Byli jedynie narzędziami, potrzebnymi do prawidłowego funkcjonowania robota Wielkiego Ducha... prawda? Wydarzenia nie potoczyły się do końca zgodnie z planem. Pojawiły się usterki w sztucznej inteligencji Mata Nui, Makuta i innych kreacji Wielkich Istot. Zamiast prostego dążenia do naprawy planety, nadeszła wojna robotów i pojawiły się niespotykane widoki wytworów nanotechnologii poświęcających się w bitwie i niekiedy nawet oddających swe życie za innych. To nie było w stylu biomechanicznych sług. To były faktyczne, pełnoprawne nowe gatunki, walczące i umierające za wolność. Powinno być to powodem do świętowania. Z drugiej jednak strony, Wielkim Istotom nie udało się przewidzieć przyszłości, zaplanowały to sobie aż za dobrze. Podczas wojny o Rdzeń, Wielkie Istoty uwolniły "broń zagłady", którą nazwano "Baterra". Ich zadaniem było zakończyć wojnę poprzez wyeliminowanie wszelkich napotkanych uzbrojonych wojowników. Kiedy stało się jasne, że Rozpad jest nieunikniony, Wielkie Istoty próbowały zdezaktywować Baterra. Nie udało im się, a Baterra pozostały aktywne do dziś. Niepowodzenie to sprawiło, że zaczęli obmyślać, ile mocy miałby każdy Toa. Jeśli coś poszłoby nie tak po powrocie Mata Nui, a Toa zostaliby uwolnieni, Agori nie mieliby przeciwko nim najmniejszych szans. Co, jeśli Toa staliby się źli? Jeśli chcieliby podbić ten nowy dla nich świat? Gdyby faktycznie doszło do takiej sytuacji, Spherus Magna po raz kolejny znalazłoby się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, wszystko w wyniku działań pobratymców Angonce'a. Nie można było do tego dopuścić. Mieli mało czasu, ale dobrze go wykorzystali, projektując i konstruując nowy twór. Miał on tylko jeden cel: zniszczyć Toa. Wielkie Istoty wierzyły, że żaden pojedynczy Toa ani drużyna nie mieliby szans przeciwko niemu. Nazwali projekt "Marendar", co w języku Agori oznaczało "zbawienie" i umieścili go w krypcie. Angonce wiedział, że nagłe pojawienie się tak wielu Toa na Spherus Magna może aktywować Marendara. Niezwłocznie udał się do jego krypty, ale było już za późno – żywa broń zdołała przebić się przez trzy stopy metalicznego Protodermis i zniknęła. Marendar był wolny i gotów zrealizować swoje zadanie, zabijając każdą i każdego Toa na planecie. - Myślą, że znaleźli nowy świat - powiedziała do siebie Wielka Istota. - Jak mogą nie wiedzieć, że jedyne, co ich tam czeka... to śmierć? Rozdział 2 Zespół podróżował już od paru dni, kiedy Toa Chiara w końcu zadała Toa Orde pytanie, które ją nurtowało. Z racji tego, że był Toa Psioniki, wiedział już o tym pytaniu i mógł na nie odpowiedź kilka dni temu. Wolał jednak poczekać, aż to Chiara wykona pierwszy ruch. - Więc - powiedziała - dlaczego nie jesteś kobietą? Orde słyszał to pytanie wiele razy i zwykle nie odpowiadał, lecz tym razem wiedział, że Chiara nie zostawi go w spokoju, aż nie zaspokoi swojej ciekawości. - Wiem, wiem - odparł. - Wszyscy Matoranie, Toa i Turaga Psioniki są kobietami, a ja nie. Odpowiedź jest prosta: to z mojego powodu one wszystkie są kobietami. - Widząc zakłopotanie w oczach Chiary, uśmiechnął się. - Byłem pierwszym Toa Psioniki, a także jednym z pierwszych Toa, jacy w ogóle powstali. Ale, jakby to powiedzieć, używałem moich mocy w zbyt... agresywny sposób. Byłem dość wybuchowy w tamtych czasach. Gorąca krew i Psionika mogą prowadzić do złych rzeczy... Bardzo złych rzeczy. - Takich jak na przykład co? - spytała Chiara, zaintrygowana. - Słyszałaś o Zyglakach? Tych dzikich, brutalnych potworach, które nienawidzą wszystkiego, co jest w jakikolwiek sposób związane z Mata Nui i wierzą, że każdy wygląda lepiej po przebiciu mieczem? Cóż, nie zawsze były tak złe. Były co prawda paskudne i złowrogie, ale… widzisz, moim pierwszym zadaniem było sprawić, by stały się bardziej łagodne. I nie poszło to zbyt dobrze. - O nie... - szepnęła Chiara. - Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Zostałem rozdrażniony i popchnąłem, kiedy powinienem był pociągnąć. - To nadal nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego-- - Po tym wszystkim ktoś zadecydował, że być może Psionika wymagała kogoś łagodniejszego do władania nią… więc wszystkie następne reprezentantki tego żywiołu zostały kobietami. - Racja - powiedział Chiara, po czym strzeliła elektryczną wiązką z palca, smażąc jaszczurkę, która wygrzewała się na skale. - W końcu my, kobiety, jesteśmy takie łagodne... Podróżujący na przedzie Gelu spojrzał za siebie, poirytowany. Kiedy przekroczyli granicę Bota Magna, ostrzegł Toa, by byli cicho. Trudno było stwierdzić, jak bardzo ten region zmienił się od Rozpadu, albo jakie niebezpieczeństwa mogły tam czyhać. Nie dość, że mieli niemożliwą do wykonania misję – znalezienie Wielkich Istot było równie prawdopodobne, co spotkanie miłego, przyjaznego Skralla – to Toa wydawali się nie zwracać w ogóle uwagi na jego słowa. Wjechali do wąskiej doliny otoczonej bujnym, zielonym lasem. Dobrze było czuć chłodny, przyjemny wietrzyk na skórze po tylu latach życia na pustyni Bara Magna. Większość przybyłych po raz pierwszy do tego miejsca skupiłaby się na owocujących drzewach albo na trawach falujących na wietrze. Gelu jednak spostrzegł, że to miejsce idealnie nadawało się na zasadzkę. - Orde, wyczuwasz coś? - zapytał. Toa Psioniki pokiwał głową. - Zdawało mi się, że czułem... mnóstwo umysłów, wszystkie aktywne w tym samym momencie... ale wtedy coś je zakryło. Albo moja moc nie działa tu dobrze, albo gdzieś tutaj jest potężny umysł, który przeszkadza mi w nawiązaniu kontaktu. - Zaria, Chiara, pilnujcie boków - nakazał Gelu. - Bądźcie czujni. Czwórka ryzykantów pojechała dalej w ciszy w dół wytartej ścieżki, przykrytej śladami wszelkiego rodzaju zwierząt. Gelu domyślił się, że byli niedaleko źródła wody. Miejscowa fauna musiała przemierzać tę trasę wiele razy. Bliskość słodkiej wody była dobrą wiadomością. Złą wiadomością było to, że drapieżniki czyhały w tym obszarze, szukając zdobyczy, która zmierza do wodopoju. Nagle po jego prawej wystrzelił piorun. Złapał za broń i obrócił się, by zobaczyć, że była to sprawka Toa Błyskawic. Chiara wystrzeliła elektryczną wiązkę w coś w lesie, lecz trafiła jedynie w drzewo, a to eksplodowało drzazgami. - Coś widziałam - oznajmiła. - Ale zniknęło. - Ja nadal nic nie czuję. - Orde wzruszył ramionami. Gelu posłał Chiarze spojrzenie, które mówiło, że jej wierzy. Poczuł znajome uczucie bycia obserwowanym. Żałował, że nie mogli dostać się do źródła inną drogą, niż tą ścieżką, gdzie byli na widoku, ale las był zbyt gęsty dla wierzchowców. Musieli zdać się na szczęście. Coś eksplodowało za stalkerem Orde. Zwierzę podskoczyło, prawie zrzucając Toa, po czym zaszarżowało naprzód. Wtedy wokół doszło do kolejnych eksplozji i wszystkie wierzchowce spanikowały. Troje Toa walczyło, by odzyskać panowanie nad galopującym zwierzetami, a Gelu nie szło to wcale lepiej. Bieg stalkerów doprowadził jeźdźców prawie do drugiego końca doliny. Gelu zbyt późno zauważył podnoszącą się przed nimi sieć. - Uważajcie! - krzyknął. Wierzchowce wpadły w sieć. Jeźdźcy pospadali i zaplątali się wraz z rumakami. Sieć została pociągnięta do góry i zamknęła się dookoła nich. Gelu rozglądał się, szukając tego, kto ich złapał i zamarł, gdy zobaczył Voroxy. - Na Mata Nui, kim oni są? - spytał Toa Zaria. - Niczym innym, jak zwierzętami - odpowiedział Gelu. - Mieliśmy ich na Bara Magna. Żyją w grupach, polując pod rozkazami najsilniejszego samca w plemieniu. Skrallowie traktowali ich jak dzikie bestie i raczej się nie mylili. Ale ta sieć nie wygląda na coś, czego potrafiliby użyć... Gelu znów spojrzał na porywaczy. Nie nosili prymitywnych broni Voroxów z Bara Magna. Zamiast tego, każdy miał wyszukaną broń dystansową, której Gelu nie widział od czasu wojny o Rdzeń. Strzelała wybuchowymi kulami i mimo wieku, wciąż działała. Voroxy nie powinny używać techniki na takim poziomie, ci tutaj jednak władali nią jak zawodowi żołnierze. Jeden Vorox, wyższy i silniejszy niż reszta, zbliżył się do sieci. Był samcem alfa, pomyślał Gelu. Jeśli zdecyduje, że Glatorianin i jego towarzysze są posiłkiem, zasygnalizuje to, a reszta rzuci się na nich, nim zdołają się ruszyć. Gelu miał nadzieję, że nie wyglądali apetycznie. Lider Voroxów pochylił się i powąchał powietrze. Zmieniał pozycje i powtórzył to kilka razy. W końcu się podniósł się, spojrzał na Gelu i zrobił coś niezwykłego – przemówił w języku Agori. - Znam twój gatunek. Ale tych pozostałych... nie. - Ty... umiesz mówić? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Gelu. - Oczywiście - odrzekł Vorox. - Myślałeś, że porozumiewamy się chrząkaniem i skrzeczeniem? Mylisz nas z naszymi braćmi z południa. Widząc pytanie na twarzy Gelu, Vorox kontynuował: - Tak, wiemy wszystko o Voroxach z Bara Magna i o ich upadku. Ale my, Voroxowie z Bota Magna, nie jesteśmy tacy, jak oni. Kiedy nastąpił Rozpad, zostaliśmy uwięzieni w tej dżungli, ale odkryliśmy, że to miejsce jest rajem. Oferowało niezliczone ilości jedzenia i wody, z czego my potrzebowaliśmy do przeżycia jedynie niewielkiej części. Dlatego nigdy nie staliśmy się tacy, jak pustynne Voroxy. Swoją drogą, jestem Kabrua, lider tej grupy. Chiara usłyszała wystarczająco dużo. Skinęła Zarii głową. Szeptem policzyła do trzech i użyła swojej mocy, przy przepalić sieć, a Zaria pochwycił stalowe bronie Voroxów. Gdy tylko pierwszy Vorox poczuł, że broń ucieka mu z rąk, porwana przez moc Toa, otworzył ogień. Oboje Toa zostało trafionych wybuchowym pociskiem. Chiara straciła przytomność, a od ramienia Zarii oderwała się część pancerza. Orde zaczął się podnosić, walcząc z siecią. Gelu zobaczył, jak celuje w niego tuzin broni. - Orde, stój! - krzyknął. - Nie rób tego... stój. - Bardzo mądrze - powiedział Kabrua. - Moi ludzie są, w najlepszym razie, podejrzliwi co do obcych. Ale obce istoty ze zdolnościami tworzenia błyskawic i kontrolowania przedmiotów – świat byłby bezpieczniejszym miejscem, jeśli byłyby martwe. - Gratuluję zdolności mówienia całymi zdaniami - powiedział Orde. - Ale twoja słowa brzmią tak samo, jak słowa waszych barbarzyńskich braci. Gelu nie słuchał go. Był zajętym rozmyślaniem. Bota Magna połączyło się z Bara Magna niedawno, więc skąd Kabrua wiedział o Voroxach z Bara Magna? I skąd jego ludzie mieli te bronie? Były rzadko spotykane, nawet podczas wojny. Informacje, których nie powinni wiedzieć i sprzęt, którego również nie powinni posiadać – ci Voroxowie mogli być w kontakcie z Wielkimi Istotami, albo przynajmniej znać jedną z ich kryjówek. - Co zamierzasz z nami zrobić? - spytał Gelu. Podejrzewał, że Kabrua chciał zostawić ich przy życiu, więc spróbował zdobyć jakąś odpowiedź od lidera Voroxów. - Wiemy, jak traktowano Voroxów na pustyni ostatnimi laty - odpowiedział Kabrua. - Tropieni, więzieni, traktowani jak zwierzęta... wszystko przez tak zwane inteligentne istoty. Może najwyższy czas, abyś ty i twoi towarzysze doświadczyli tego, co oni... mogłoby to być cenną lekcją, a może nawet i... ostatnią lekcją. Kabrua zwrócił się do pozostałych członków plemienia. - Zabierzcie ich do miasta. Dziś wieczorem ucztujemy... - Lider Voroxów przyjrzał się Gelu i Toa z blaskiem w oku, który zdradzał, że nie różnił się aż tak bardzo od barbarzyńskich bestii z pustyni. - A jutro... jutro polujemy. Rozdział 3 Gelu, Zaria, Chiara i Orde stali na skraju gęstego lasu. Mieli związane za plecami nadgarstki. W pobliżu stała trójka Voroxów z Bota Magna z bronią w pogotowiu. Czwarty trzymał pochodnię. - Udane łowy - powiedział jeden ze strażników. - Dawno takich nie mieliśmy - dodał inny. Myśli przelatywały przez głowę Gelu. Miał za zadanie bezpiecznie przeprawić tych Toa przez dzicz, lecz, jak na razie, szło mu marnie. Zostali złapani jak amatorzy przez istoty, które okazały się być inteligentną grupą Voroxów, której lider, Kabrua, nie był zadowolony z traktowania swioich bardziej barbarzyńskich kuzynów z Bara Magna. Więc zdecydował, że jego jeńcy będą zdobyczą w polowaniu. - To będzie bardzo proste - wyjaśnił Kabrua. - Pójdziecie na skraj lasu. W pewnym momencie, rozetniemy wasze więzy i będziecie mogli biec. Jeden z moich żołnierzy zapali flarę, by oznajmić nas, że ruszyliście. Wtedy ja i moi osobiście wybrani myśliwi zapolujemy na was i zabijemy. - Dlaczego? - nie godził się Gelu. - Nic wam nie zrobiliśmy. - Twój gatunek prześladował mój na całym Bara Magna - powiedział Kabrua. - Oznacza to, że zginiesz. Każdy, kto z tobą podrużuje, dzieli winę. Było źle, ale Gelu wiedział, że jest jeszcze nadzieja. Voroxowie zabrali jego broń i broń Toa, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Toa nie potrzebują broni, by korzystać ze swoich mocy. Teraz Gelu i jego towarzysze mieli zamiar sprawić, by Kabrua pożałował swojej decyzji. Jeden ze strażników przeciął ich więzy. - Ruszać! - warknął. Zaria spojrzał na Gelu. Toa Żelaza chciał walczyć, gdy tylko zostali uwolnieni, ale Gelu się nie zgodził. Łatwiej będzie im załatwić Kabruę i jego ekipę w lesie. Gelu skinął głową i czwórka ruszyła biegiem do puszczy. Niemal natychmiast stało się jasne, że długo im to zajmie. Spowalniały ich wysokie i gęste rośliny. Sfrustrowana Chiara zaczęła używać swojej energii elektrycznej do torowania ścieżki. - Przestań! - nakazał Gelu. - Równie dobrze, można by postawić tu znak informujący Kabruę, gdzie jesteśmy. Zaria wskazał przed siebie na wystającą skałę. - Chiara i ja możemy schować się tam i załatwić ich, gdy nadejdą. Ty i Orde możecie robić za przynętę. - Dzięki - odparł Orde. - Przypomnij mi, bym pewnego dnia odpłacił ci się tym samym. - On ma rację - powiedział Gelu. - To dobry plan. Słyszę ich za nami. Lepiej się przygotujcie. Zaria i Chiara zajęli pozycje. Orde i Gelu zostali na otwartej przestrzeni, nawet spowalniając swoje tempo, by upewnić się, że Kabrua ich zauważy. W ciągu kilku chwil, pierwszy Vorox przebił się przez rośliny za nimi i krzyknął, że dostrzegł zdobycz. Kabrua i reszta grupy łowieckiej pojawili się w mgnieniu oka. Gelu i Orde zaczęli biec, mając polujących tuż za sobą. Glatorianin czekał na odgłosy ataku Toa... ale się nie doczekał. - Widzę tylko dwóch z was - krzyknął Kabrua. - Pozostała dwójka jest w ukryciu i czeka, aż wciągniecie nas w zasadzkę. Och, tak, wiem wszystko o mocy Toa i o tym, jak działa. Jak twoi przyjaciele zdążyli już zapewne odkryć, wiem też, jak ją dezaktywować. - Dezaktywować? - zapytał Orde z niedowierzaniem. - Nie można dezaktywować mocy Toa firmy. To tak, jakby wyłączyć u kogoś zdolność oddychania! - Bądź cicho, bo jeszcze okaże się, że to kolejny punkt ich programu - odparł Gelu. - Czy twoja moc wciąż działa? Orde zagłębił się w swój umysł, by spróbować odczytać myśli Voroxów. Odpowiedziała mu tylko martwa cisza. - Nie - odrzekł z przygnębieniem w głosie. - Zajmiemy się tym później - powiedział Gelu. - Kabrua musi coś wiedzieć o Wielkich Istotach. Kto inny nauczyłby go dezaktywować moc Toa? Orde podniósł ciężką gałąź. - Więc chodźmy to z niego wyciągnąć. - Nie. Biegniemy dalej - zdecydował Gelu. - Nie znalazł jeszcze Zarii i Chiary. Musimy odciągnąć od nich myśliwych. Zaczęli biec na wschód, w przeciwnym kierunku do tego, gdzie ukrywała się pozostała dwójka Toa. Gelu czegoś tu nie rozumiał. Jeśli Kabrua mógł dezaktywować moc Toa, dlaczego nie zrobił tego na początku? Dlaczego Chiara mogła przedtem użyć swojej mocy? Jedyna odpowiedź, jaka przychodziła mu do głowy, to to, że cokolwiek, czego Kabrua używał, nie działało na daleki dystans. Spojrzał za siebie. Kabrua i dwóch myśliwych deptało im po piętach, ale pozostali dwaj zostali w tyle. A więc podejrzenia Gelu okazały się prawdziwe. Vorox nie chciał pozwolić, żeby pozostawieni za nimi Toa odzyskali moce, więc zostawił część swoich żołnierzy, by nie mieć wątpliwości. Orde usłyszał szum płynącej wody. - Rzeka. Chyba mam pomysł. Dwóm uciekinierom udało się wystarczająco wyprzedzić polujących, żeby nie było ich nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku myśliwych. Podbiegli do rzeki, ale Orde powstrzymał Gelu przed przekroczeniem jej. - Znajdą na przeciwległym brzegu nasze ślady - powiedział Toa. - Ale nie, jeśli przejdziemy górą. Gelu uśmiechnął się. Z pomocą Orde, dostał się na gałąź drzewa pnącą się nad wodą. Potem pomógł wspiąć się Toa. Weszli wyżej na drzewo, gdzie nie mogli być łatwo zauważeni z ziemi. - Orde, chcę żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił - oznajmił Gelu. - Kiedy Kabrua nadejdzie, użyj swojej mocy. Dostał informacje o Toa od kogoś z Bara Magna. Musimy się dowiedzieć, od kogo. - Może wyczuć sondowanie - ostrzegł Orde. - To twoja misja - powiedział Gelu. - Sam zdecyduj. Możemy wrócić, uratować Chiarę i Zarię, wydostać się z tej doliny i po prostu szukać. Albo możemy zaryzykować i być może się czegoś dowiedzieć. - Dobrze - odparł Orde. - Ale przygotuj się. To może działać w dwie strony. Może skończyć, wiedząc, gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy. Po kilku chwilach, pojawili się Kabrua i jego towarzysze. Zobaczyli ślady prowadzące do rzeki, ale nie mogli dostrzec miejsca, w którym Toa i Glatorianin wyszli na drugi brzeg. - Prawdopodobnie popłynęli - powiedział Kabrua. - Ale musieli gdzieś wyjść. Będziemy szukać śladów na górze i dole rzeki. Ponad nimi, Orde zamknął oczy. Jego umysł otarł się o umysł Kabruy i nie napotkał żadnego oporu. Pchnął trochę dalej, mijał warstwy jak najszybciej, by tylko znaleźć informacje, których szukał. Wreszcie uzyskał przebłysk prawdy. Ale zanim zdążył w pełni go przebadać, poczuł, że Kabrua wykrył włamanie. Orde wycofał się szybko, chcąc uniknąć wykrycia. Razem z Gelu czekali. Vorox rozglądał się, ale nie spojrzał w ich kierunku. Bez wątpienia wiedział, że są gdzieś w okolicy, ale nie wiedział, gdzie. - Czego się dowiedziałeś? - spytał szeptem Gelu. Orde nakazał mu czekać. Kabrua wciąż lustrował wzrokiem otoczenie. Następnie, marszcząc brwi, przeprawił się przez rzekę i zaczął szukać na przeciwległym brzegu. - Dobrze - powiedział Gelu. - Damy mu chwilę, a następnie wrócimy do pozostałych. Czego się dowiedziałeś? Wtedy Gelu zauważył, co kryło się w oczach Orde. Mimo, iż były to tylko mechaniczne receptory wzroku, jakimś sposobem odzwierciedlały emocje - w tym przypadku, wstrząs. - To szalone - wymamrotał Orde. - To... nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Toa zwrócił się do Gelu. - Kiedy Wielkie Istoty tworzyły Mata Nui... - mówił dalej - jedna z nich chciała zobaczyć, jak dokładnie ich dzieło będzie funkcjonować. Tak więc, bez wiedzy innych... chyba najlepiej będzie powiedzieć, że "przeniosła" swoją duszę, swój intelekt, do jednej z biomechanicznych istot zamieszkujących Wielkiego Ducha. Gelu spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. - Nie rozumiesz? - wyszeptał surowo Orde. - Jedna z istot z mojego wszechświata... jedna z tych, które są teraz na tym świecie... to prawdziwa Wielka Istota. Żyła wśród nas przez cały ten czas, ukryta, oszukując nas wszystkich. - I przekazała Kabrule informacje - powiedział Gelu. - Dlaczego? - Nie wiem - odparł Orde. - Musiałem zerwać kontakt, nim dowiedziałem się, kim jest. Ale czekała ponad sto tysięcy lat, by wrócić tutaj, w innym ciele... i widziałem przebłyski tego, co planuje. Kimkolwiek jest ta istota, musi zostać powstrzymana... jeśli jest jeszcze czas. Postacie *Angonce *Gelu *Voroxowie **Kabrua *Toa **Chiara **Orde **Zaria **Toa Nuva Onua Ciekawostki *Według Grega Farshteya, Toa na końcu swej podróży mieli dotrzeć do miejsca ich stworzenia, stąd tytuł opowiadania. Kategoria:Generacja 1